Of Lullaby's And Storms
by envygreedgreenthunder
Summary: One night there is a storm, the worst Konoha has ever seen. Some thing tells Tsunade and Jiraiya to check on Naruto and they find team 7 together. Team 7 centric, one shot. CO written with Falling-Angel-Rising-Dragon. NaruSakuSasu.


Of Lullaby's and Storms

Summary: One night there is a storm, the worst Konoha has ever seen. Some thing tells Tsunade and Jiraiya to check on Naruto and they find team 7 together. Team 7 centric, one shot.

The lightning lit up the sky over Konoha just as the sun was going down; it was followed later by a crack of thunder. Tsunade ignored it and carried with the paperwork. Not even glancing out the window as people closed windows against the harsh winds and heavy rain. If she had she would have seen her pink haired apprentice running in the opposite direction of her house. Jiraiya walked into her office with a smile.

"Tsunade! You still working?" he cried happily. She looked up and glared at him.

"What do you want?" she asked. He shrugged, looking out the window.

"Bad storm, looks like it isn't going to stop soon…" he commented. She looked out herself. They could barley see the streets, the rain was so thick. As the lightning flashed again it illuminated a person jumping over the roof tops.

"Bad day for ninjas." Tsunade said, pitying the person making his way over the roofs.

"Are there any missions for tonight?" Jiraiya asked, frowning.

"No" Tsunade said straight away, she should know, she had just spent 10 minutes signing mission reports. Then she paused and she and Jiraiya looked to each other. Both thinking the same thing. 'Why was that ninja out?' then they shared a brainwave again.

"Naruto!" They both shouted at the same time. The two sannin jumped out the window, ignoring the storm around them.

They reached Naruto's apartment after 10 minutes of fighting the wind and rain, as the lightning and thunder roared over Konoha.

"Naruto?" Tsunade shouted, though she doubted he could hear her. After a few seconds Jiraiya just picked the lock. Inside was pitch black. The electric had short circuited. Lightning lit up the room showing three cowering people in a corner of the room. "Naruto!" the slug sannin ran over. The three were Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

She hugged them. "Shh, it's okay, it's only a storm" she whispered trying to comfort them, but the thrunder soon had them hugging each other trying to get further into the wall. Jiraiya closed the door to try and lessen the sound.

The medic pulled the three cowering teenagers on to her lap and whispered a lullaby to them.

"_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_"

Jiraiya pulled the curtains closed around the house. Then he closed all the doors, leaving them together in the small living room.

"_Little child, Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight_"

It took Tsunade a little while to realise that the wet patched on her top were off the crying children.

"_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_"

As the storm carried it's torment the woman hugged the three closer providing comfort to them as she carried on her lullaby.

"_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_"

Tsunade felt someone's hand grab hers as the lightning lit up the room again and in the brief flash of light she realised it was Sasuke, the boy had hidden his face in her stomach.

"_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight_"

Sakura took her other hand and hid her face in Naruto's arm. Naruto hugged Tsunade around the waist and hid his face in Sakura's hair.__

"_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning"  
_

She carried on with the whispered lullaby, feeling the teenagers grip tightening every flash of lightning or roll of thunder.

_  
_"_For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight_"

She gave each child a kiss on the head as their grips lightened a bit in the pause of the storm.__

"_Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_"

Slowly Sakura's grip loosened and her breath slowed, showing that the pink haired girl was falling asleep, and that Tsunade's song was working in calming them.__

"_And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_"

Naruto soon followed Sakura and Sasuke just after that. Tsunade finished her song as she mover the children off her lap._  
_

"_Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning_"

Neither Jiraiya or Tsunade spoke as they laid the three in Naruto's bed.

"I didn't think that all three would have a phobia of thunder and lightning." Tsunade said quietly.

"Naruto's is because he was beaten so badly he couldn't move one night and a storm happened. I think I remember something about Saratobi-sensei saying there was a storm on the night of the Uchia massacre" Jiraiya whispered quietly to her as they watched the rain from Naruto's sitting room.

"Sakura once told me she had hated it all her life because when she was younger her cousin had told her monsters come are made from the trees and people see how ugly others are. But sakura was also picked on when she was younger so it didn't help." Tsunade replied.

They both turned to where they could see the three teenagers. They were sleeping now but still had hold of each others hands. Naruto with his back against the wall, his and Sakura's hand between them; then Sakura, with her and Sasuke's hand on the other side. Naruto and Sasuke had hold of each others wrist.

"Even when their asleep they still try to be masculine" Tsunade laughed at Jiraiya's observation. "This could be a great story!" She then hit him on the head for making such a perverted thing out of team 7's phobia.


End file.
